LayOff
by Aimsaru
Summary: Ginny Weasley has just lost the best job she has ever had. Even though she hated it. Mix unemployment with an overbearing mother and a reoccurring naughty dream about her worst enemy and you get Ginny’s life. DG. PAUSED


**LAY-OFF**

Summary:  Ginny Weasley has just lost the best job she has ever had-even though she hated it. Mix unemployment with an overbearing mother and a reoccurring naughty dream about her worst enemy and you get Ginny's life. DG

Disclaimer: Do not own HP. JKR does.

**A/N:** I know that I should be working on Ginnugagap but this won't leave me alone. Any Beta's want to beta this? lol

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

A floral scented breeze rustled white sheer curtains, blowing past the open window frame and into the room, flitting above the wooden floor and along sky-blue walls before finally reaching over to cool the skin of the two heated bodies that lay on the crisp white sheets of the room's bed.

"You're back again." The man whispered against her skin, lapping at a trail of sweat as it pooled on her abdomen.

Her body trembled and she managed a breathy, "Yes." As his hands slid over her slick skin, hands that knew just how she liked to be touched.

Her breathing hitched as his mouth surrounded the rounded peak of a nipple. Her head lolling against the pillows as her fingers gripped the sheets tightly.

It was always the same, the same summer day and the same scented breeze. The room had an older feel to it, with its peeling paint and vase of moon daisies. It comforted her and gave her the distinct feeling of being at 'home'. Every aspect was the same; it was the same room, the same pristine white bed, and the same lacy white canopy creating shadows over their flesh.

It was the same faceless man lying beside her.

Ginny groaned as he suckled at her collar bone, her hands wrapping around him to feel the curves of his strong muscular back. She knew it all so well.

"I want to make love to you." He whispered against her ear and she arched her back, rolling her hips against him in agreement.

"Please." She murmured as he slid into her, eliciting a sigh from both of them.

She loved this. Loved the way he could make her feel, so complete and so full.

"Ginny." He breathed against her lips as he moved making her gasp.

She moaned as she grabbed onto his shoulders, looking for purchase. She was sinking, the sensations pulling her under; unrelenting in the face of their passion.

She felt lost at sea, awash in sensation, and ready to drown. They rode out the tide together, rocking wildly until she thought that they would capsize. She welcomed her climax, holding her lover tightly as her body quivered. It was so close.

She felt her body pull as tight as a string as he strummed her to her highest note, the feelings resonating between them. The waves of her orgasm rippled over her body as she screamed her pleasure.

Her breathing was shallow and her heart was pounding a scattered staccato against her ribs. She felt her lover's weight settle above her and she reached up to play with the sweat soaked strands of his long hair.

She smiled up at him happily, her smile turning to a frown as his face seemed to waver above her. His visage seemed to undulate above her, switching from blurry to clear and back again, as if she were attempting to look at him through water.

"What's happening?" she asked upon a whisper, the first stirrings of fear filling her belly.

_Something's wrong._ She thought with confusion, her brows knitting together.

He was always faceless; it was just another thing that never changed. His face was always fuzzy, never recognizable. As the blur began to become more and more clear she couldn't help but to feel afraid of this new change.

Suddenly the weather outside of the window changed to a chilly winter, night spreading over the room and surrounding them in darkness. She held onto her mystery man for warmth and watched as a fire lit in the previously unused hearth at the back of the room.

"I'm cold." She whispered, trying to find her way beneath the covers.

"I'll close the window." Her mystery man said, and she looked up at him once more. His naked form bathed in the warm yellow light from the fire.

It took her a moment to react---to realize.

She gasped harshly, her hands coming up to her mouth to stifle the sounds of her horror.

His face, which was previously blurry, was now painfully clear. Her mystery man was none other than Draco Malfoy.

The room spun away from her, swirling into the abyss of her own mind and throwing her into wakefulness. She awoke, covered in her own sweat and screaming, wary of the shadows that she had left behind.

_Oh no. No. NO. NO!_

Her mystery man could NOT be Draco bleeding Malfoy. She had been having the same dream since she was eighteen, and the man had always been the same. Always faceless!

_Oh gods, I feel sick._

"Ginny, dear! Are you ok? We heard screaming." She could hear her mother's concerned voice through the door.

"I'm fine mum. It was just a nightmare." She reassured, rubbing a tired hand over her face. She was _anything_ but fine.

"Alright then," Her mother called once more, "You need to wake up anyway. It's six a.m."

Ginny groaned and flopped back against her pillows. "Thanks mum." She mumbled, glancing at the clock beside her just as the alarm went off.

With a grumbled curse, she slammed her hand down on the 'off' button and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She sat there for a few moments, gathering her self together and fighting the urge to crawl back under the covers.

_But you're not safe there either,_ a voice reminded and she shivered in remembrance of her dream.

This day was shaping up to be just peachy. Oh, she could tell. Today was going to be fabulous!

…Just as soon as she figured out why she was having vivid sexual dreams about her boss's fiancé.

* * *

"Did Thomas drop off his article for next month's issue? And what ever happened to the model from Germany?" her boss shot off briskly as they walked towards her office, her designer shoes click-clacking on the tile floor. "Come _on, _Weasley. I don't have all day!" she said, snapping her fingers in the air.

Ginny hurried to her desk and gathered some folders off the top, handing them to her boss one-at-a-time.

"This is the editorial that you wanted from Thomas, and Claire finished hers as well. These are the new shots of the German model." She said, opening one of the folders and showing her the glossy new photos.

"Excellent." She said, gathering the folders into her arms. She searched the room for a minute, as if she wasn't quite pleased but couldn't think of why, "Where's my coffee?" She scowled.

"I'll get it right away—, "Ginny stammered, heading towards the lounge.

"Oh, and Weasley…"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Zabini is stopping by at noon; make sure that we have no interruptions."

"Yes, Ms. Parkinson." She whispered as she watched her boss walk into her office before hurrying to get her coffee.

A few minutes later, she was rushing by people, and trying to mind a very full cup of steaming hot java.

She was almost to Pansy's office, when someone knocked into her, jolting her arm and making her spill the scalding liquid all over her forearm.

"Fu--!"

"Ginny! Are you OK?" one of her co-workers asked from across the hall.

"---Fantastic!" she shouted, cursing under her breath as she reached her desk and grabbed her wand, soothing the burn and drying her shirt.

With a deep breath she knocked lightly on her boss's door.

"Come in!" Pansy called from inside and Ginny opened the door, careful not to spill the hot drink again.

"NO! Well, I don't care what she says. This is Wizarding Fashion we are talking about, not the bloody weather. I know. Tell her I…" Pansy yelled through the receiver. Telephones had become a staple of the business world ever since the war. With so much paranoia and so many threats, many wizards and witches had turned off their Floo connections, deciding phones were safer as was apparation.

With a steady hand, Ginny placed the coffee on Pansy's desk and gathered the crumbled pieces of paper from the floor, tossing them into the rubbish bin near the door.

She heard the phone being slammed down upon its cradle and then a high pitched whine from her boss.

"Weasley! What is this? I explicitly told you to get me tea! I don't drink coffee, you know that!"

"Yes, but you…"

"Tea! NOW!"

"Right away, Ms. Parkinson."

_Yes, today was splendid. _Noon could not come fast enough at least she knew her boss would be out of her hair for an hour or two.

_Why does it always seem as if time goes by slower only when you want it to go faster?_ Ginny pondered as she glanced at the clock for the millionth time.

Ten o'clock. _Wonderful. Owl time._

Just as she had the thought, owls rushed into the building, dropping letter after letter upon her desk to be searched through and sorted. Personal letters first, work second, and anything else was third. Third meaning that it would be destroyed.

At least this kind of work was calming. It was the easiest part of her day and even though it was boring, she still preferred it to being forced to run around the office performing errands for a lazy boss.

She smiled slightly, sitting back into her chair until she was comfortable and began sorting the letters into three neat piles.

"WEASLEY!"

Ginny's eyes crossed in frustration as she stood from her desk and walked the few steps to her boss's door. _"Weasley!"_ she mimicked under her breath as she pushed the door open.

"You called for me?" She asked in her sweetest tone.

"Yes! Take these down to billing, and this to editing. Tell Mary that her editorial will be in next month's issue, we don't have space. Make sure to tell Edward about the changes to page six that I've listed here and for the gods' sake, Weasley! Do something about your outfit. I can barely stand to look at you. We pay you more than enough to afford a decent wardrobe." She ranted.

Ginny backed slowly towards the door, papers in hand and ready to do Pansy's bidding before she either: A) forgot what she was supposed to do or B) got herself fired.

She needed this job way too much to loose it.

Running as fast as she could on her high heels (only two inches compared to Pansy's eight.) she rushed down the hall.

"Tell Mary about chapter six and take this folder to Edward for billing…" She stopped in the hallway, mumbling to herself and trying to remember everything that she had been sent out to do. "No—wait…Edwards editorial, billing." She ticked off on her fingers, becoming frantic as she realized that she couldn't quite remember. _"Damnit!"_

"Ginny! Did Pansy say anything to you about my editorial?" Mary asked, her blond hair sweeping around her as she bounced on her toes hopefully.

"Mary's editorial!" Ginny shouted in triumph, sending a silent 'Thank you' to the heavens.

"What?"

"Oh! She said that it would be moved to next month's issue. This month is already full."

"But…I don't understand. I worked so hard and she promised that this month it would be in and…" the blond sobbed, her hands waving in the air.

"Oh, gods. Please don't cry." Ginny pleaded. She really did not need this today. _Or any day._ "Mary it will be ok, I'm sure she'll put it in next month's issue."

"That's what she said last month!" The woman wailed, clutching onto Ginny's sleeve.

"You know how she is around print time---"

"…W--What are you wearing?" Mary cut her off with a sniffle, a look of horrid fascination crossing her tear streaked face.

Ginny rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Her outfit wasn't _that _bad.

"A polka dotted cardigan over a plaid skirt?"

'_Ok, maybe it is... Noon really _can not_ come fast enough'. _She thought as she excused herself and made her way towards the elevators.

* * *

Ginny slid into her chair with a sigh. She had managed to do all of her duties with out screwing up. She had even conjured a new outfit for herself. This time her skirt was a deep coal grey and her cardigan a simple pale blue over a white button up shirt. She was exhausted.

"Weasley." A smooth voice called to her and she jumped in her seat.

"Ah, Mr. Zabini! Is it noon already?" She asked calmly.

"It is indeed."

Ginny nodded, glancing at the clock beside her, "She's expecting you." She said coolly. He nodded, stepping past her desk and into the room beyond, closing the door behind him with a snap.

Ginny hunched forward, resting her cheek on her fist as she idly flipped through the papers in front of her.

Blaise Zabini came to visit Pansy in her office every Tuesday for an hour long meeting, sometimes longer.

'_Meeting,' _Ginny snorted, everyone in the office knew that they were shagging and everyone knew that it was in their best interests to keep their gobs shut about it.

She stretched back in her chair, lacing her fingers behind her head as she leaned back. At least she had an hour of relative peace, and then it would be time for her lunch break.

She let her eyes flutter closed. She really did not get enough sleep last night.

"Sleeping on the job, Weaslette?"

With a surprised yelp she tumbled backwards out of her chair. Her face flushed beet red as she scrambled to her feet, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Mr. Malfoy! We didn't expect you!" she exclaimed, panic seeping into her voice.

He arched a pale brow at her, his sneer firmly in place, and a look of annoyance crossing his handsome features.

She couldn't help but stare, he rarely came to the office and the way he was looking at her now was so different from his expressions in her dream last night. Now he looked at her as if he wanted to crush her beneath his shoe. In her dream he looked at her as if she were the only thing that mattered.

She couldn't help but admit to herself that he was impressive in his well-put-together perfection. He had the face of Adonis and the mysterious, untouchably cold, demeanor that made people want to scratch beneath his surface.

He didn't seem phased by her scrutiny, as if he experienced it often and expected it from all women. He probably did_, the bastard._

"Tell my fiancée that I would like to see her."

"No!" the word burst out, and Ginny covered her mouth in shock.

"Excuse me?!" His tone was threatening as he took an intimidating step closer.

"I'm sorry. It's just that she is very busy right now. She's in a meeting."

"With?" He asked crisply.

"Mr. Zabini," She slapped her forehead. How could she be so stupid?

"Ah, Blaise. They won't mind if I interrupt…"

"NO!" She shouted, placing herself between him and the entrance to Pansy's office, her arms outstretched and her palms against the closed wooden door.

He crossed his arms boldly over his chest, "Weasel. As lovely as all of this is, I came here to see my fiancée."

"She doesn't want to be disturbed." She tried, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

He lifted his chin regally and his eyes became slits as he looked down on her. Without another word, he grabbed her shoulder roughly, pushing her out of the way.

With a wince she grabbed her shoulder, rubbing at the sore muscle. "Suit yourself." She jeered at him as he opened the office door.

There was a moment of absolute silence as Draco Malfoy took in the scene before him and then all hell broke loose.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?!?" His anger was palpable as he roared.

"Draco!" Pansy squealed.

"It's not what it looks like!" Blaise's baritone rang out.

Then all was silent again as the door shut behind them, the room's silencing spell effectively shutting out the rest of their words.

Ginny stood, watching the door with wide eyes, chewing on her lip nervously. With shaking hands she sat on the corner of her desk, afraid to look away from her boss's office.

It didn't take long for the expected explosion to erupt.

The office door banged against its hinges as Draco exited, his face furious as he strode past.

Pansy chased after him, only stopping for a split second, her features scrunched in anger as she spat, "YOU ARE FIRED!" into Ginny's shocked face, before dashing after her fiancé.

"I'm fired… Oh gods. I just got _fired_!"

* * *

R&R please! 


End file.
